


Liar and a Thief

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	Liar and a Thief

I’m a liar and a thief. Risking my life for what I believe. What do I believe? You can never be sure what the truth is. What is real or what is not. So I made reality mine. I lie to myself just to feel better and steal people’s ideas and make them my own. I’ll take your words and twist them then throw them back at you like they’re nothing new. Nothing interesting. No muse to amuse myself. So I make my own. A false muse. It barely functions but it’ll do. Its form is unstable, it constantly blends with other things. Taking the ideas I’ve stolen and making its ugly self into something new, something slightly more appealing in hopes that I’ll look at it. Not like it has to. It’s all that I’ve got. I make it work for me like I do with everything else. Twist the ugly things into something vaguely resembling comfort, inspiration, motivation, a dream. I lie to others and I lie to myself, selling false thoughts and some dreams just to make dirty money. This what I do. This how I survive. How I make my living by being a liar and a thief. 

_The liar and the thief. Lie to myself. Steal my own sanity. Let me be gone._


End file.
